Resources
'League Committees' If you're looking to find something specific, and not sure who to ask, here's a list of the committees that exist on the PVL Discord to help keep the community organized and to be as clear as possible about things. See the descriptions as well as #community-contact if you need to get in touch with any of these committees! 'The Draft League' *Intro: The Draft League committee simply put is designed to make the PVL Draft League more enjoyable for everyone! We manage the league spreadsheet, oversee league transactions, and ensure all is running smoothly. We work diligently to make the tiering of Pokemon balanced for our draft format between seasons to make the league as competitive as possible. If you have any questions or suggestions regarding the draft league contact us by using @Draft League. For more information regarding the Draft League, check this out. 'Battle School' *Intro: The Battle School develops resources for new players to learn about competitive Pokémon. We provide guides to help you team build and work with you on developing other skills, such as understanding synergy and team building, making decisions and predictions, and providing general experience to help you grow as a competitive battler. Come join us on our channel or contact us @Battle Teacher for help! 'Events' *The Events committee is here to provide extra fun for the community! We brainstorm event ideas and then plan them out and run the events as they occur. Our goal is to roll out competitive and non-competitive events whether they be aimed at Pokemon battles, Pokemon trivia, or whatever else we can come up with for the community to enjoy. We are always interested in hearing from the community so if you have suggestions or questions contact us using @Events 'Breeding Hub' *We’re here to provide you all sorts of resources regarding breeding! Whether you need something bred, need something trained or leveled, or just need help figuring out how to breed something yourself, you can come to us. Please note that depending on the request, breeders may ask for something in exchange (aprimon to wiki glossary. silver/gold bottle cap, or something else). You can also request Dittos from the Amazing Helix or Lovely Erika! We also handle the prizes from completing the League Gym Challenge, so if you ever want to know what’s available or want to make a donation, let us know! Questions, comments, or suggestions? Reach out to us with @Breeder 'Community' *The community committee is here to guide you on your journey to challenge the League. We’re also here to answer questions about what kinds of resources the PVL provides and to help you get more into Pokémon battling if you aren’t already. If you’re not sure on a rule, or don’t know where to go to find something, give us a shout! @Community 'Bot/Tech Team' *The tech team develops and maintains the bots that run on this server, as well as maintaining the Subreddit (including the Wiki) and discord permissions. Come to us @DePVLoper with any questions or concerns about bots, the subreddit, or discord usability! 'Artists' *Welcome to the art studio! This is where we make the art for the League. We handle badges, infographics, and basically anything visual, including visual breakdown of League data. If you would like to contribute art, want to help out with infographics, or have specific data you'd like us to look at, let us know @Artist!